Just like You
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: You thought you were standing beside me but You were only in my way,You’re wrong if you think that I’ll be just like you.Oneshot


Title: Just like You

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Three Days Grace

I know that I should be updating but a string of song-fics popped into my head after watching Dedicate Live on Fuse (do not own). This is the first one so watch out for the others . **Warning: Character Bashing of almost everyone. OOC.Do not flame me later for it. Do not like, do not read.**

* * *

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

Ryou watched sadly as the gang spent their Saturday afternoon at the park. He's been invited of course, but had said that he would be busy and that maybe next time he'd join in. He could hear the relief in Yugi's voice as he had accepted Ryou's response.

After the final duel, (A/N: not going to spoil it), he had drifted farther apart from them. They used to hang out once in a while but now he rarely even spoke to them. Today was the one-year anniversary of the happenings and he would rather be alone.

_I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

All of Bakura's memories had been left to torture him, a parting gift from his former Yami. Yugi was lucky that Yami hadn't had his memories, they were so painful. All the bloodshed, the pain and the darkness. He now understood why Bakura had been so cruel and why he had wanted to make Yami pay.

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

More than once since the happenings had Ryou wanted to go up to Yugi and bash his bloody head in but resisted these impulses. He hadn't suffered like his Yami but he too knew of pain.

All of the fake smiles that everyone threw at him; the pity stares that he received for living alone and not having a proper family.

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

They only held him back by reminding him of his losses. He had learned to deal with them, it wasn't something new but they all continued as if it were.

True his mother and sister were dead but he still had his father. He visited on holidays and sent him postcards every time he could. It was necessary to have food on the table and he understood his father, never once reproaching him for it.

_I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you_

They kept pretences up between the group but he knew the truth about every one of them. If his yami had taught him something, it was sneakiness. He found out all their little secrets, every last one.

Like the fact that Anzu was bulimic, after following her around for a while he noticed her bathroom visits were more than suspicious and how she always looked so pale.

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Tristan was gay and that you could see at plain sight. How he checked out Joey at every possible chance and touched him covering it up as horseplay.

Kaiba was dating Joey's little sister Serenity, boy would that blow up soon enough, after all it wouldn't be long until she was showing.

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Joey was back to his old habits, going out and getting wasted just like his old man. He had even joined his old gang with Tristan.

They went around scaring girls at night and holding up liquor stores. And last but not least Yugi. What could be said about Yugi but that he was a little gigolo.

He began using his fame to sleep around with girls and was even sleeping around with Rebecca Hawkins. Who knows what he got from all that messing around.

_On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to_

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Only sixteen and already Ryou knew how his life would turn out to be. He had acquired his yami's liking of self-mutilation. Oh, how he loved to see crimson streams flowing down his arms and how good it tasted.

He didn't care about any of them. They had just ruined his life far worse than his Yami ever did. His Yami; he thought for so long that he'd return but so far there had been nothing but darkness in his mind.

It was so clouded that sometimes he questioned if he was still sane. But it didn't matter, he was still there and at least he wasn't one of them.

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

He'd let them live in their little fantasy world where everything was all right and no one knew of what they did behind closed doors.

These secrets he'd take to his grave or maybe theirs, you never know what the future holds, unless you've seen it for yourself.

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

In the background, a motorcycle could be heard roaring and coming to a full stop at the entrance to the park. A young white-haired man got on said motorcycle along with it's driver, another young man with white hair and a bag that suddenly emitted a fierce golden glow.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. You flame and I flame you back, that's the way it goes. I know that it was short but I had to make it so that it'd make sense. I KNOW THAT I bashed almost every character but I felt in an angsty mood and this popped up. 


End file.
